


New Traditions

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Promnisweek2019, So Much Cuteness, and sweetness, but not what you think ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: During a heatwave in Lestallum, Ignis offers to buy Prompto ice cream and learns something about the young gunslinger.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for Day 2 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: First Time

Lestallum was  _ hot _ . 

 

Well, to be fair, Lestallum was always hot but today it just seemed like Ifrit himself was saying “Fuck you in particular”. And it didn’t help that Lestallum was also very crowded. All those bodies and their own heat just seemed to radiate no matter where Prompto was. Even tucked away in a shady alcove, he felt like he might combust at any moment. The only thing keeping him from trying to find reprieve at the hotel with Gladio and Noctis, was his very handsome boyfriend. 

Ignis had suggested making a stop in Lestallum for two reasons. One, they had been doing hunts and tasks for almost 4 days straight and they were all in need of a hot shower and a soft bed. Two, they were running awfully low on spices and ingredients and the Partellum Market was the perfect place for all of his culinary needs. 

Of course, no one was going to deny the need for a shower and actual soap or deny their only cook the chance to find that new recipe, but what they didn’t expect was to be trapped in the city for a couple days during one of the worst heat waves they’d ever seen. Not to mention that it seemed Ignis was the only one unaffected by the heat.

Prompto figured it must be due to all of the time he spent in the kitchen. One must certainly be used to the steam of pots on the stove or that all encompassing heat of an oven, especially when you’re surrounded for hours at a time. Aside from a little sheen of sweat on the advisor’s forehead, he seemed otherwise unfazed by the temperature. That, more than anything, baffled Prompto. 

They had been walking around for at least an hour and Prompto could feel the puddles of sweat under his armpits, as well as in the dip of his lower back and he didn’t even want to think about what moisture was gathering underneath his tight coeurl print jeans. But Ignis? Ignis was walking around in pressed slacks, a starched, striped button up shirt and  _ suspenders _ for Six sake! Just looking at him was causing more sweat to stain Prompto’s already sweat-soiled tank top.

“Iggyyyyyy, how much longer are we going to be out here?,” the blond practically whined, still not giving up his position in a shady alcove near the opening of the marketplace. Ignis was standing a few feet away, browsing the spice selection of one of the vendors and humming to himself in thought. One hand was examining the goods while another loosely held onto his small recipe book that he always carried with him. It was worn and packed full with loose-leaf papers and Prompto made a mental note to browse the market later for a replacement.

“Soon, dear heart. I just need a few more ingredients and we’ll be on our way. You do want me to be able to cook your favorite green curry at camp next time, yes?” Oh, Ignis knew just where to hit where it hurt the most. 

Prompto pouted and resigned himself to leaning against the cool wall. “...I mean, yeah.”

“Well then, be patient for a few more moments and I’ll make that a reality. If you can hold out until I’m done, I’ll give you a reward. How does that sound?”

Prompto perked up at the sound of a reward and he nodded eagerly.

“I can do that! I’m the king of patience, dude. Totally.”

Ignis snorted and glanced back at him with the hint of a smirk.

“If I do recall correctly, you once said you hated the waiting game.” 

Prompto sighed and rolled his eyes.  “Well yeah but that was ages ago when we were getting the regalia fixed. This is different!”

Ignis hummed noncommittally and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Prompto slumped his shoulders and decided that if he was going to be subject to the tortuous heat, he might as well enjoy himself. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Noctis, asking if he wanted to hop into a game of Kings Knight and, if so, that Gladio could join too. That was how he ended up spending the next 20 agonizingly hot minutes, tapping at his phone. He hadn’t even realized how much time had passed until he felt a warm, gloved hand on his shoulder and he nearly yelped but the moment he saw Ignis’ smile the feeling of anxiety was tamped down.

“Apologies, love. I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m all done with the shopping and as promised, I have a reward for your patience. Are you ready to go?”

Prompto smiled brightly, a look that could rival the sun, as he pocketed his phone and took hold of his boyfriends hand, ignoring the uncomfortable heat and sweat. Some things you just overlooked if it meant being closer to the person you love.

“So what’s my reward? Is it a cold shower? Air conditioning? Is Shiva herself going to fly down from the sky and bestow us with a freak blizzard? Because that would be pretty neat.”   


Ignis chuckled as he tugged Prompto along, weaving his way through Lestallum’s maze-like streets with ease.

“Close. Perhaps not as cold but certainly a reprieve from this endless heat that seems to not want to leave.” Ignis soon came to a stop in front of an ice cream vendor, one gloved hand gesturing to the menu.

“Go ahead and get anything you’d like, dear heart. It’s my treat.”

Prompto looked at the vendor and blinked, his cheeks suddenly turning red and it wasn’t because of the heat.

“Prompto? Is something the matter?”

When he realized he had been staring, Prompto quickly shook his head and turned to look at Ignis.

“N-No! Uhhh, no I uhm...I’ve...kind of...never...had ice cream before?” He laughed nervously, seemingly wilting under Ignis’ blank stare.

“You….You’ve never...had ice cream? Are you certain? Not even as a child?”

Prompto shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, ahh...here.” He took Ignis’ elbow and pulled them aside to a shadier part of the alleyway and out of the way of the vendors customers.

“My parents were never home, right? So that meant a lot of takeout. Like...a lot. But some days when they actually were home, they used to take me out to eat. And it was always something different. One day we went to a diner and I tried onion rings for the first time. Another was curry, and so on and so forth. One day they told me we were going to go out for ice cream whenever they came home again. But then they were gone for months...and that’s when I started running and dieting. By the time they came home again I wasn’t eating anything but salads and protein so ice cream was out of the question. Besides, they started disappearing longer and longer as I got older and after a while I think they just forgot about our little outings so…”

He shrugged and then realized that he had been staring down at their feet the whole time he spoke. When he finally chanced a glance up at his boyfriend, he noticed Ignis was watching him with something like sadness and understanding in his eyes. He was surprised, nonetheless, when the advisor pulled him into his chest and hugged him closely.

“Ugh Iggy, gross, I’m all hot and sweaty.” But he couldn’t keep the soft giggle that erupted from him anyways.

“I’m sorry, darling, that your parents were so absent from your life as a child. That isn’t anything anyone deserves, especially no one as sweet and selfless as you.” Ignis pulled back to cup Prompto’s cheeks in his hands, looking down at his lover with a gentle smile.

“While that tradition you shared with your parents was very sweet of them, I would absolutely love if you’d give me the chance to take over that tradition and help you to try things you’ve never had before. Make a list, if you will, and I will try my hardest to fulfill it. Are we in agreement, my dear heart?”

Prompto wasn’t aware his eyes had been watering during that exchange until he felt the coolness of his own tears on his cheeks.

“I would  _ love _ that, Iggy…” The blond smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips. He could feel the advisor smile against his mouth before deepening the kiss.

When the two separated, Prompto cleared his throat and gave a nervous chuckle.

“So, ice cream?”

“Ice cream,” Ignis agreed. He brought the young gunslinger back to the vendor and spent a few minutes detailing his favorite flavor and topping combinations and made recommendations for what he thought Prompto would enjoy best. In the end, Ignis settled on a scoop of strawberry ice cream with white chocolate chips and Prompto got a scoop of chocolate fudge on a cone, drizzled with caramel sauce.

When he took his first tentative lick, Ignis was watching intently. He was determined to make Prompto’s first experience with ice cream a good one and that meant going back for another flavor if need be. But he was pleasantly surprised to see Prompto’s face light up and go for another lick of the cold confection.

“Iggy this is AMAZING! I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on ice cream for so long!”

Ignis chuckled and smiled down at his young lover before taking a spoonful of his own dessert into his own mouth.

“Indeed. Hopefully we could expand on the flavors you enjoy in the future. I wouldn’t be opposed to buying a small ice cream mixer. I think the others would enjoy a cold dessert every now and then during camp, don’t you think?”

Prompto, who was already halfway through his cone and had a smattering of chocolate and caramel around his mouth, nodded in earnest.

“That would be awesome, Igs! OH! Wait! I gotta document this!” The blond took out his camera and leaned in close to Ignis, holding it up at arm's length.

“Say ‘Ice Cream!’”

“Ice cream,” Ignis smiled into the camera, although his eyes were focused on his boyfriend by his side. He could feel warmth in his body and it wasn’t just from Lestallum’s insane heat.

“I love you,” the advisor said suddenly, hearing the camera's shutter click. Prompto blinked up at him in surprise. A blush crawled its way up to his cheek but he couldn’t help but smile in return.

“I love you too, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are totally appreciated! I am still very new to writing fanfiction so don't be too harsh? Thanks!  
> Find me at pocket-prompto on Tumblr and PocketPrompto on Twitter!


End file.
